Fubuki's Prize Possession
by YuriChan220
Summary: Yumi lost the match and Fubuki toys with her body. Yumi x Fubuki


**Fubuki's Prize Possession**

 **Pairing: Yumi x Fubuki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Welp….after the series ended, I wanted to write this! So, please enjoy~!**

The battle is over. Yumi lies on the ground, defeated by her older foster sister, Fubuki, who is also a half-human, half-yoma. She did her best to fight her, but because of Fubuki being a half-breed, she's stronger. Fubuki grins as she approaches the Ice Ninja, kneeling down.

"Yumi...you lost. And it's time to claim my prize..." the soft-spoken woman tenderly picks up the injured girl. "Your body…"

Yumi opens her eyes to see Fubuki staring down at her. "Wh-what...? Fubuki...san?"

"I've always wanted to touch that lovely body of yours," Fubuki says as she starts to put her hand under her kimono to touch her breast. "You've grown so much...it's hard to believe you've matured like this."

Yumi closes her eyes, feeling her older foster sister's hand on her breast, groping it gently and moving it around in circles. "Fubuki-san...ah..."

"Would you like more~?" Fubuki coos as she uses her other hand to put aside the sash between her legs, remove her panties and touch her wet pussy just a bit.

"I'm not ready...f-for this...!" Yumi tries to stifle her moans, but Fubuki can clearly tell she's loving it.

"Then why is your expression saying otherwise~?" the older woman asks.

Yumi turns away slightly, blushing. "It's...it's nothing like that, really."

"Well then, why don't I touch your important place to find out~?" Fubuki fondles her pussy a bit more with two of her fingers while moving the top part of her kimono to expose her large breasts to get full access. Fingers working their magic to pinch and play with her nipples with a smile. "You're moaning so beautifully, Yumi. Keep going~"

Yumi keeps on moaning from the half-breed's gentle touch, fingers moving from her breasts and pussy, just working their magic. There is absolutely nothing she can do to stop her. She is lost in pleasure. In fact, her body begins to get hot and bothered just from the way Fubuki is touching her. In the meantime, the older woman plants some gentle kisses on her neck, licking her a bit before pulling her a bit closer in her arms.

"Spread your legs for me, please~" Fubuki says. "I want to see everything~"

Yumi nods as she does what she is told. Fubuki licks her lips in satisfaction at getting a full view of her womanhood. She pulls her hand away, causing the Ice Ninja to whine a bit from the loneliness of wanting more of her fingers. But then, Fubuki gently sets her down and crawls over to put her face between her legs.

"F-Fubuki-san!?" Yumi squeaks. "What are you doing!?"

"Just getting a taste of your juices~" Fubuki answers. "You're dripping from my touch, weren't you~?"

"I-I don't know what you're...hyah!" Yumi jerks her head back from Fubuki diving in and using her tongue to clean everything off. "No...y-your tongue is...!"

"Mmmmm...mmm! Delicious! I love your juices~" Fubuki coos. "Let me clean everything off for you, okay~?"

"If you...if you use your tongue like that…..aaaahhh!"

Fubuki doesn't listen and goes in for her "meal". She nibbles, sucks and licks everywhere on her womanhood where there are wet spots. Yumi tries to stifle her moans by putting a hand to her mouth, but...it just feels so good that she doesn't even need to. Fubuki's just too gentle. Even though she's a half-breed, she's not necessarily a bad person. They settled their differences and that's all that mattered.

Fubuki looks up at the Ice Ninja in heat. "You like it~?"

"Y-yes...Fubuki-san...I love it...!" Yumi admits. "I love how you touch me….!"

Fubuki pulls away and crawls on top of her, sticking her fingers inside her pussy again. "Don't call me that. Call me...by my family name..."

"Eh..." Yumi shuts her eyes tightly from Fubuki moving her fingers inside her pussy. "Hyah...N-Nee-sama...Nee-sama...!"

"Yes...yeessss, that's right! Call me that from now on...even when you climax!" Fubuki demands, shoving her fingers in and out, faster than ever to stimulate her more.

The Ice Ninja lets her older foster sister finger her, suck on her breast as well as grope them, everything. "Nee-sama...Nee-sama...!" She cries out. She manages to sit up and hug her. "I'm...I'm going to...I'm at my limit now...!"

"Then, cum~" Fubuki says, putting her arm around her. "Cum as much as you want...my darling imouto~"

Yumi hugs Fubuki tightly, gritting her teeth and drool dripping from her mouth. She tries to hold back just a bit longer, but she's reaching her limit sooner than she expected. Fubuki is just too good.

"Nee-sama...Nee-sama...NEE-SAMAAAAA!" At last, Yumi reaches her climax, squirting love juices on Fubuki's hand. When it's all over, she collapses in her arms, completely exhausted.

"Yumi...oh, Yumi..." Fubuki cradles her in her arms. "MY Yumi…"

Yumi is too exhausted to speak, so she lays in her older foster sister's arms while being cradled at the same time. The dark haired woman licks the juices off her hand and leans closer to her.

"I win, Yumi~" she coos. "You're mine...and mine alone. No one shall take you away from me. Because...you're my first love..." She kiss her on the lips and pulls back.


End file.
